Scary Story Countdown
by Keema Lana
Summary: What the title says-We're counting down till Halloween with classic scary stories that will be updated every day until said Holiday is over! Warning: Contains even the weirdest characters from Totosai to Kagome's mother! Enjoy !
1. Room for One More

'Sup, guys. It's almost All Hallows' Eve, and here is a collection of weird scary-related one-shots for you all. You may have heard these ghost stories before, because I've gotten them all from my friends- and then I added Inuyasha characters!

Don't worry, it won't just revolve around Inu/Kag, it'll also have random characters in it like Kaede and even the most random- Shiori. I'm not even sure any of you even remember her. Lol. Some one-shots will be ridiculously short, others may be long. IDK.

Funny how my first one is focusing on Inuyasha, though… Hehe.

Oh, well. This will keep on being updated until Halloween. You have my word! *bows*  
TIME FOR THE FIRST ONE-SHOT! (Attention: Some of my stories will have romance in them, some will not. Deal with it.)  
Enjoy~!

_**October 22**_

**Title: ****"Room for One More"**

A half-demon named Inuyasha came to Philadelphia on a business trip. He stayed with his friends in the big house they owned outside the city. That night, they had a good time visiting. But when Inuyasha went to bed, he tossed and turned and couldn't sleep.

Sometime during the night, his ears twitched as he heard a car turn into the driveway. He sat up in bed, golden eyes widening at the lights outside. He stood and went to the window to see who was arriving at such a late hour. In the pale moonlight, he saw a long, black hearse filled with people.

The driver of the hearse looked up at him. When Inuyasha saw his queer, hideously old and wrinkled face, (A/N: Hint to who it is- person who guesses right gets a surprise!) he shuddered. The driver called up to him, "There is room for one more!" Then he waited around for a minute or two, and he drove off.

In the morning, Inuyasha told his friends, Miroku and Sango, what had happened. Sango gave him a sad look, and said, "You must have been dreaming," and Miroku nodded in agreement.

"I must have been," Inuyasha said, staring at the floor with an uncertain expression in his eyes, "but it didn't seem like a dream."

After breakfast, the silver-haired hanyou went into Philadelphia. He spent the day high above the city in one of the new office buildings there.

Late in the afternoon he was waiting for an elevator to take him back down to street level. But when it arrived, it was very crowded. One of the passengers looked out and called to him over the racket of everybody's talking. "There is room for one more!" the old man said. It was the driver of the hearse from Inuyasha's dream!

"No, thanks, old man," replied Inuyasha in a quiet voice, quite shocked. "I'll get the next one."

The doors closed, and the elevator started down. There was lots of shrieking and screaming, and then it all abruptly stopped at the sound of a crash.

The elevator had fallen to the bottom of the shaft. Everyone aboard was killed.

See you tomorrow!

Click that beautiful button down there, and I'll love you _**forever**_.

(Sorry for late update. ^_^;)

*Posts next one-shot for today immediately*


	2. The Hook

Hey, all! Here's chapter two!  
Enjoyyyyy… *Evil laughter*

_**October 23**_

**Title: ****"The Hook"**

Kouga and Ayame went to the movies. Then they went for a ride in Kouga's car. They parked up on a hill at the edge of town, and from there they could see the lights up and down the valley.

Kouga turned on the radio and found some good rock music to listen to. Ayame glared with her sharp green eyes, and was about to argue, when an announcer interrupted the crap Kouga called 'music' (A/N: No offense to people who like rock- it's Ayame's opinion!) with a news bulletin. A murderer had escaped from the state prison. He was armed with a knife and was headed south on foot. His left hand was missing. In its place, he wore a hook.

Ayame blinked. "Do you think it's Captain Hook?" she asked, and narrowed her eyes at Kouga in suspicion. "Are you secretly Peter Pan? You have pointed ears."

Kouga huffed. "No way, woman. I'm no sissy Peter Pan. And guess what, A-ya-me?"

Ayame tilted her head. "What?"

Kouga grinned, his fangs poking out. "You have pointed ears too, weirdo."

Ayame gasped. "I have pointed ears?" She reached up and felt at the sides of her head, but then stopped and giggled. "Oh, yeah-you're right, I do have pointy ears. I feel stupid now…" She glanced out the window, remembering the news report. "Let's roll up the windows and lock the doors," she suggested quietly.

"That's a good idea, actually," Kouga muttered, and pressed the button on the key that locked everything up. (A/N: Too lazy describe right now. *Yawns*)

"That prison isn't too far away," Ayame fussed, leaning more towards the window's cool glass, trying to see if anything was out there. "Maybe we should really go home."  
"Look, Ayame," Kouga deadpanned, "he's not going to climb all the way up here. Why would he do that? Even if he did, all the doors are locked. How could he get in?"

"Kouga! You're not thinking right. He could take that hook and break through a window and open a door," Ayame said in a panicked voice, wringing her hands nervously the more she thought about it. "I'm scared. I want to go home…"

Kouga was annoyed. "Girls are always afraid of something… Ayame, can't you see I'm here to protect you?"

Ayame sighed. "I know, Kouga, it's just… I would feel safer with you _and_ my house around." Kouga snorted rudely, now sort of ticked-off, but started the car, anyways. As it started, Ayame's advanced hearing picked up the sound of someone, or something, scratching at her door. She shivered, goosebumps all over her arms and a chill running down her back.

"Did you hear that?" she asked as they roared away. "I heard something… it was like somebody was trying to get in."

"Right, sure," Kouga muttered distractedly, keeping his blue eyes on the rode.

Soon they got to her house.

"Would you like to come in and have some hot chocolate?" Ayame asked politely, knowing she'd have to make up for breaking up their date so early. "I even have some marshmallows, if you like."

"No," Kouga declined, "I gotta go home."

He got out of the car and swung around to her side to let her out, but his eyes widened in shock as he saw something eerie. Ayame looked up questioningly through the window, wondering what was wrong.

Hanging on the door handle was a hook.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
'Kay, guys, review! See ya later~  
Guess who the guy with the hook is… he's not an old man, though, so there's a hint. Look for out for the young men! Trollolol.

Surprise if you guess right! See ya~ *Huggles readers*


	3. The Phone Booth

CHAPTER THREE. HERE WE GO. (Is currently listening to 'A butterfly on your shoulder' with Yugi and Yami as the stars of the music video. I CAN'T STOP WATCHING IT O_O)  
And, guys, seriously. Guess who some people are, and you'll get to chose a scary story! I swear _;  
But, anyways, the contest is still up for guessing who the young man with the hook is in chapter two and the old man in chapter one for a prize.

*Sigh*  
Okay, on to the chapter~!

_**October 24**_

**Title: ****"The Phone Booth"  
**

There were teenaged girls, named Rin and Souten who both shared a keen interest in the paranormal. Whenever they met, they would always have a new scary ghost story or spooky urban legend to share with each other.

One day, Souten was browsing on the internet, when she came across a website that had a lot of Japanese urban legends. She read a story about a certain suspension bridge that was located close to her home. The website had plenty of pictures of the bridge and the surrounding area. As she read the legend associated with the bridge, Souten knew her friend would be interested.

The next time she met Rin, she told the other about the bridge. It was an old suspension bridge that crossed over a deep gorge. For some inexplicable reason, it was known as a spot that was notorious for suicides. Every year, at least 20 or 30 people would throw themselves off the bridge and plunge to their deaths. Nobody could explain why. They said the spot was haunted by the ghosts of all the people who had committed suicide there.

When Rin went home that evening, she decided that she had to check out the bridge. She desperately wanted to see a ghost. So, that very night, she set out for the mountains where the bridge was located. It took her about half an hour to get there.

It was almost midnight, when she arrived at the bridge and there was not a single person around. It was dark and deathly quiet. The atmosphere was so spooky and ominous that it sent a chill down Rin's spine.

"Wow, this place is creepy," she muttered to herself as she cautiously walked to the edge of the gorge and peered down into its depths. She began thinking about all the people who had thrown themselves down into the inky blackness. The thought of it made her hair stand on end.

It was so fascinating she felt compelled to call her friend, Souten, about it, so she pulled out her cell phone to call her. However, since she was high up in the mountains, she couldn't get any reception.

Looking around, Rin noticed a solitary phone booth standing nearby. She went inside, put some coins in the slot, and dialed Souten's number.

"Hello? Souten? Guess where I am right now," Rin giggled excitedly. "I'm at the suspension bridge you told me about. The view is absolutely stunning. You've _got_ to come up here and see it sometime."

"Yeah, I'd like to," Souten replied. "I saw all the pictures on the website… Wait a second… What number are you calling me from?"

Rin laughed. "Oh, I couldn't get any reception on my mobile, so I'm calling from the payphone up here…"

Her friend was confused. "Payphone? There's no payphone up there. I would have seen it in the pictures."

"What are you talking about?" asked Rin, her eyebrows knitting together. "I'm standing in the phone booth right at the entrance to the bridge… Hold on, I'd better go… There's a line of people outside waiting to use the phone. I'll call you when I get back home."

As soon as she said that Souten shouted, "No! Rin, don't get out of that phone booth! I know that place! I'll be right there in thirty minutes. Whatever you do, don't move!"

"What's wrong?"

"Just promise me you'll stay where you are. Don't move an inch, okay?! And don't hang up the phone. I'm coming!"

When her friend hung up, Rin felt a wave of fear envelop her. She stood in the phone booth and kept the phone receiver pressed to her ear. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a line of people standing behind her, waiting in line, silently watching her. The look in their eyes sent shivers down her back.

Half an hour later, when Souten arrived at the suspension bridge, she found her friend standing at the edge of the gorge. She was holding her cell to her ear.

There was no phone booth and no line of people waiting to use the phone. If she had moved even an inch, she would have fallen off the edge and plunged to her death.


	4. Humans Can Lick, Too

Hey, guys, sorry I was gone so long. Was grounded… stupid parents… So, in return, I shall give you a long and detailed one! :D  
Be Happy XD

**Oct. 30**

**Title:****Humans Can Lick, Too**

One late afternoon, a girl and her mother were discussing matters. The raven-haired girl widened her aqua-colored eyes in a pleading manner. "Please, Mama? I promise I won't do anything bad, and I swear I will properly take care of the house!"  
"…Fine," the girl's mother sighed in defeat, and pulled on her coat, starting to button it up, but she paused, and glanced at her daughter. "No drinking."  
"Got it." The second button was buttoned.  
"No partying."  
"Check." The third was buttoned.  
"No staying up late. I'll know if you have."  
"Okay." The fourth.  
"Get your homework done before you have any fun."  
"I know." And the fifth… the raven-haired girl mentally grinned.  
"No sex."  
"O-o-of c-course n-not, Mama! What in the world?!" The girl's face was covered in a pretty pink blush as she backed up a step in embarrassment, forgetting all other thoughts about keeping cool and getting her mother out of the house for once.

Her mother laughed, and finished buttoning up her coat. "Okay, okay, Kagome, you have me convinced. But if I come back and find anything wrong…"  
"I'm grounded," the girl groaned, finishing her mom's sentence. She placed delicate hands on firm hips, hardening her resolve. "I've heard this a thousand times before, Mama, I know! Now go have some fun!"  
The woman beamed happily, grabbing her purse and slinging it over her shoulder.

Kagome handed her the keys, bidding her goodbye.  
Her mother hesitated, before smiling at her daughter once again and singing cheerily from outside the house, "Remember to feed Sesshoumaru! I'll be back around early morning tomorrow!"

Kagome shook her head in bemusement, and closed the door behind her mother.

She walked back into the bare living room and its white walls, eying every corner critically. "We should really get some better furniture soon. I'm not liking this new apartment so far." She muttered to herself, while flopping back onto the only couch in the living room, flicking on the T.V. with the remote, watching for hours on end.  
Suddenly, she remembered something. "Sesshoumaru!" she called frantically, not having seen the big, white, furry wolfish dog anywhere since her mother had left. "Where are you?!"

A loud bark was heard, coming from the direction of the kitchen.

Kagome smiled. "Are you hungry, baby?"

She could hear her beautiful dog companion emit a low whine to confirm that, yes, he was hungry. "Alright, alright, I'm coming, Sesshy," She giggled, and grabbed a big bag of his food.

Kagome walked into the kitchen in her socks, and sighted her dog. "C'mere, ya big fluff ball! Give me a hug!" She stretched her arms out, which Sesshoumaru saw, and stoically padded over to the girl. He sat down in her embrace, put his head on her shoulder, and slung a paw around her waist, like he'd been trained to.  
His tail wagged in slight excitement, which totally ruined the image of his stoic-ness. Kagome threw her head back and laughed. "You want a treat, don't you, Sesshy?"

Her dog barked happily.

Kagome shook her head, chuckling quietly. "You spoiled brat. Fine, I'll give you a treat. But you have to eat first." She wagged her finger at him in a stern way, 'tsking' quietly. He tried to nibble her fingers out of hunger.

"Ah-ah-ah! What did I tell you about biting people, Sesshoumaru?" she asked, pulling her hand away and pouring the bag of food into his bowl. He laid his ears back, knowing he was in trouble, but focused on the food and started to eat.

"You're really good at ignoring people, you know. Better than anyone else I've ever known, you stubborn dog."  
The dog continued to eat.  
Kagome sighed, feeling slightly rejected. She could only hold the dog's attention span for so long before something and/or someone else newer and better came along to grab it from her. Oh, well.

~*~*~*~*~*~_**Sometime later that night**_*~*~*~*~*~*~

The raven-haired girl wiped her mouth off with a hand towel, not caring if she was using it the wrong way. She was tired, and she needed sleep. She turned off the running water in the bathroom sink and looked at her teeth in the mirror to make sure they looked nice and clean. They were, and sure felt like it, too.

Kagome clenched her teeth together and took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she inhaled and felt cool air flow in and out of her mouth, making her gums and teeth feel minty-fresh.

"Time to sleep, now, Sesshoumaru!" she called, her voice echoing through the almost-naked apartment. Kagome recognized the bark that answered, and relaxed, feeling safer than she had before. She walked down the hallway and into her bedroom, where she hopped onto her big queen bed, sighing in relief.

Suddenly, she heard a thump coming from the bathroom. She jumped at least three feet into the air in surprise, fear striking her heart before she realized that it had been Sesshoumaru looking for her in the bathroom and finding out she wasn't there.

"I'm in here, Sesshy! Nighty-night!" Those were the words that Kagome and her mom had trained Sesshoumaru to know so that he would lie down next to her bed and sleep in the room with her during the night, or when she was sick.

The white dog loped in, sort of limping, but Kagome didn't notice.

She held out her hand. He licked it twice, and then sat under her bed. She sighed, and closed her blue eyes, falling asleep instantly.

-1:00 AM-

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, and she glanced at the clock and groaned. "No, I want to go to sleep… No waking up again. Stop it, Sandman…"

Grumbling, she turned over and snuggled into her pillow, and the silence sounded like alarm bells going off in her head, her ears throbbing. She became more alert over time, and listened to the loud quiet around her, just to hear a faint noise in the background.

Kagome was suddenly wide awake. "Wait a second… the water in the bathroom sink… it's on." She blinked in confusion. _'I thought I turned it off?'_ she thought, and rose up from the bed, slipping out of her room like a shadow, and glided down the hallway, towards the restroom, leaving her dog alone under her bed.

The raven-haired girl carefully turned the knob on the bathroom door, and it opened with a loud 'click.' She glanced around, and found that the water was, indeed, running, just like she'd thought. But how? She had been so sure to turn it off earlier that night…

She glared at the sink and pressed down on the handle really hard, so she could be absolutely positive about turning it off. She wiped her hands together, and walked out of the bathroom, flicking off the light and closing the door behind her.

Kagome jumped into her bed, startling her dog, who let out a very weird-sounding yelp of surprise. She froze, and looked under her bed at the dog. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry…" She held out her hand to comfort the dog, and he licked it twice before curling up again and closing his eyes.

She followed his lead, and fell asleep soon thereafter.

-2:00 AM-

Kagome moaned in frustration as she felt her eyelids lift open to greet the day- wait. It was still dark outside. _'What?' _she inwardly gasped in horror, looking at her clock._ 'It's only been an _HOUR_?! What in the world…?'_

She tensed as she heard a very loud spraying sound coming from the kitchen. _'The water is running in the kitchen? How is that possible-'_ "Oof!"

Her thoughts were interrupted as she fell off the bed and landed painfully on her funny bone in her elbow. She cried out as a shock ran down her spine and made her twitch. "Ow! Oh, God, ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!"

Well, to heck with the water in the kitchen. She'd turn it off, then go straight back to bed. She needed her sleep, for God's sake! So, hardening her resolve, she was up on her feet in the blink of an eye and out the door, streaking towards the kitchen to complete her… mission.

Kagome slammed her hand down on the handle, turning the tap water off, and stomped back to bed, thoroughly pissed. She sniffed in frustration, and looked to her dog for help. Sesshoumaru licked her hand, trying to calm her down. Her simmering anger faded away and she giggled, patting the dog's head. "Nighty-Night, Sesshy."

She burrowed deep beneath the covers of her bed, forgetting all her troubles, and wandered off into dreamland… not that anything note-worthy happened there, but oh, well.

-3:00 AM-

The very first thing that entered the blue-eyed miko's mind:

'_WHY THE __**(bleep)**__ CAN I NOT SEEM TO GET ANY __**(bleep)**__ING SLEEP TONIGHT?! __**(bleep)**__!'_

She rubbed irritated blue and red eyes, glancing around the room angrily. _'What now? What could POSSIBLY be on this time? The hose outside? MOTHER OF GOD… MAKE IT STOP!'_

She pounded her fists on the bed quite a few times, trying to manage her fury and keep it down on a low level so she wouldn't go insane. It wasn't working so far… all it was doing was hurting her hands and keeping her awake. She grumpily listened for any water running in the house.

Sure enough, the shower was on. She hissed in annoyance, not one to be scared so easily when she was already very antagonized by the events that had been happening all night up until now. She stormed into the bathroom and growled loudly at the shower curtain, which was closed. A shadow of a figure stood behind the barrier between Kagome and it.

If it was her mother, she'd apologize. If not… she'd get Sesshoumaru and have him deal with it for her. So, she ripped open the shower curtains, and half a second later, screamed in horror at the sight that lay in front of her.

"Oh-ohhh… Oh, my God. Holy… Oh, my _God_… No. Oh, nonononono… This isn't… this can't be… ha-happening… Jesus _Christ_… Ohhhh, _no_…" Kagome took in deep breaths, but when she read the message on the wall that was written in blood, she fainted.

_Short epilogue to clear things up:_

Later that day, Kagome's mom arrived home, and said woman found her daughter unconscious in the restroom in front of a gory mess.

The mother went into a state of hysteria and called 9-1-1.

The police and a few medics arrived not long after, and removed Kagome from the bathroom so they could investigate the scene further and clean the shower of its nasty contents.

Later on, they questioned the mother and daughter, finding out important information so they could put two and two together.

Kagome sobbed. "I went into the bathroom, and my dog was in there, dead!"  
The detective nodded. "I saw that… Now, how long do you think your dog had been dead since you had entered the room?"

Kagome wiped a few tears away and frowned. "It could have only been an hour, at least. I was with Sesshoumaru all night, and for some reason, the tap water kept being turned on, so I was being woken up every hour. The last I saw of him was around two in the morning." She hiccupped.

The detective's eyes widened. "So… uh… I heard there was a message on the wall written in his blood? What did it say, exactly?"

Kagome squeezed her blue eyes shut. "It said… 'Humans can lick, too.'"

The detective's breath got caught in his throat. "I'm sorry to break it to you, Kagome, but according to the investigators, Sesshoumaru was dead long before your mother even left."

Both mother and daughter gasped in shock. "So, that means…"

The detective nodded. "Yes, exactly. Someone posed as your dog the whole time you were alone and your mother was away."


End file.
